


Delirious

by reeby10



Series: Marvel Shipping Games 2014 [10]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fever, Illnesses, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2346188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I gotta tell you something, Bruce,” Clint said, lowering his voice conspiratorially, eyes still a little unfocused. He waited for Bruce to nod, then smiled happily, making Bruce smile fondly in response. “I really like you, Bruce.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delirious

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://marvelshippinggames.dreamwidth.org/2918.html?thread=215910#cmt215910) for the [Marvel Shipping Games](http://marvelshippinggames.dreamwidth.org/) Bonus Round 2.

“Shh, shh, it’s ok,” Bruce said softly as he leaned forward to wipe some of the sweat from the Clint’s brow.

After Clint caught some strange fever after a SHIELD mission in Brazil, Tony had offered to hire a nurse, someone who would be more used to fevered, babbling patients, but Bruce knew Clint would prefer having someone he knew take care of him. He’d secretly be grateful no strangers saw him in his moment of weakness, even though he’d be embarrassed anyone saw him like that. Plus Bruce just wanted to be there.

Clint was settling down again, breath evening as he slipped into a shallow sleep. If things went as they had been for the past two days, he’d be awake again in half an hour, confused and thirsty. That was enough time get through some of the physics journals that had piled up while he took care of his friend.

“Bruce… Bruce… where are you?” Clint called, tossing and turning rather loudly in his bed.

Bruce startled to attention. He’d apparently dozed off in the middle of reading. “I’m right here, Clint,” he replied a little fuzzily, looking around to see how much time had passed. It looked like it had been less than fifteen minutes, he must have really been tired.

“I gotta tell you something, Bruce,” Clint said, lowering his voice conspiratorially, eyes still a little unfocused. He waited for Bruce to nod, then smiled happily, making Bruce smile fondly in response. “I really like you, Bruce.”

“I like you too, Clint.”

It seemed like that was the wrong answer, because Clint suddenly started struggling to sit up in his bed, brow furrowed. “No!” he shouted with more energy than Bruce would have thought he was capable of in his fevered state. Bruce pressed at his shoulder, murmuring soothing words that were obviously ignored. “I _like_ like you!”

Bruce froze, hands still holding onto the archer’s shoulders. “I- what?” he asked, bewildered.

“I love you, Brucey!” Clint crowed, face open and happy. Bruce felt his heart clench in his chest at Clint’s words, wishing the archer was more lucid. “I really do.”

“Sure you do,” Bruce said kindly, trying not to let his anguish show on his face. The midst of a fever was really not the time for conversations like this.

“You gotta believe me,” Clint said earnestly, trying to lean forward again.

His eyes were bright, but Bruce couldn’t tell if it was just the fever or something more. Either way, though, this couldn’t happen now. “I believe you, Clint,” Bruce said, smiling. “Now, I think it’s time to get some more sleep.”

Clint mumbled something that might have been another “I love you” and settled back into the bed, snuffling in a way that Bruce found far more adorable than he should have. In just a few minutes, Clint was asleep and snoring softly.

Bruce smiled, glad Clint seemed to be resting peacefully again. The doctors said he would be well in a day or two, so Bruce just had to sit it out. Then they could talk.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
